Blockchain technology (also referred to as a distributed ledger technology) is a decentralized distributed database technology, and is characterized by decentralization, openness and transparency, temper-resistance, trustworthiness, etc. Therefore, the blockchain technology is applicable to many application scenarios requiring high data reliability.